


Talking to Myself

by Brink182



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny totes talks to himself, Gen, Steve and Danny bitch, Written for a Class, crack fic kind of, not apologizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brink182/pseuds/Brink182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for creative writing-prompt-"talking to yourself"...Danny talks to himself in the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this doesn't really have an ending. Danny and Steve just kept sniping at each other and I was like 'okay, I have to stop writing now or they're going to fill up my whole notebook with back and forth snarkiness.'

**Talking to Myself**

**By: Brink182**

**  
****Disclaimer:** I own nothing you see here.

* * *

"I hate him. I hate him so much."

Yeah, I said it and sometimes I even mean it, too. Especially that first time. As if being stuck on this pineapple-infested hellhole wasn't bad enough, now I am stuck with an insane Neanderthal of a partner. If it wasn't for Grace, technically, my ex-wife and her new husband, I wouldn't even be here at all. I would be having a nice lunch at Manny's or Sal's in between catching murderers and thugs, not being blown through a second story window and attacked by god-damn pirates. Pirates! I didn't think they still boarded ships. I thought it was all illegal downloads and hacking now.

"Great...now where'd my partner go?"

I realized I was talking to an empty car.

"Fantastic. Now, I'm talking to myself..." I murmured, still out loud.

"Why can't I stop talking??" I shouted in frustration.

My partner's head suddenly appeared on the opposite side of my window. I yelped in surprise-not fear.

"Talking to yourself, Danno? They have a name for that, you know."

"Don't sneak up on a guy like that!" I yelled, "use your super ninja SEAL moves for good-not evil!"

"Are you going to sit in the car and bitch all day or are you going to help me do actual police work?" was his response.

"Oh, is that what they call hanging a guy off a roof and throwing another one in a shark cage on your planet?" I replied.

"Very funny. I'm going to remember that the next time you want a free pass."


End file.
